The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to rotary wing aircraft and, more particularly, to a dual rotor, rotary wing aircraft.
A typical rotary wing aircraft, or helicopter, includes a main rotor assembly that provides lift for the aircraft. The main rotor assembly is secured to an airframe that often includes an extending tail. In many such aircraft, a tail rotor or auxiliary propulsor is located at the extending tail.
There is a desire for rotary wing aircraft that are well suited for missions or operation in confined terrain, urban settings and for shipboard operations. These situations all require a highly maneuverable craft with a small footprint, or a small operational space. Further, there is a desire for aircraft that have reduced observability.